Gundam Wing...Blair Witch style!
by Crying Crimson Tears
Summary: The gundam boys go on a camping trip, Showing what a mistake it is to get a map from Duo!! Now its much more than getting lost! r&R please. Tell me what you think


The Gundam/blair witch project  
  
Bai, The Jaded Shinkurai (woohoo) My first!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Duo walked downstairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, everyone else was watching TV, a cold breakfast sitting on the table.  
  
Duo: Eh? Ate already!! Geez, don't you pilots have any patience?   
  
Quatre: Duo, we left it out just for you, its 12:30, just in case you haven't noticed.   
  
Wufei: ...Figures that you would have forgot our plans for today already....Baka.   
  
Duo: What plans Wuffie?? Ohhhhh, the ones about our trip, oh, I'll go get ready!  
  
In the next moment all you could see was Duos braid bouncing up the stairs. Tumbling back down five seconds later.   
  
Duo: I'm Okay!!  
  
Duo ran back upstairs.   
  
Heero: Heero frowned. I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out good...   
  
Trowa: ..... .... .... .... .... ........., ... . ..... ... ...... .. .... ........   
  
Quatre: Trowa said don't think that way, (but who wouldn't if Duos coming along.)   
  
Duo tumbled down the stairs in un-ironed clothes and a bag of camping stuff with a hentai magazine poking from the side allowing Heero to read "poolside pus" The rest being cut off from view . He shoved it back in.   
  
Heero: Took you long enough...I see your "totally" prepared for the worst...Well, did you get the map?   
  
Duo: Um, map? Oh yeah, I have the map. (Duo crossed his fingers) Lemme go upstairs n get it.  
  
His braid went swingin' back up the stairs. Okay, lets see.....Hey! (Duo grabbed a make of a nearby park) Ah, just as good, hell, they all look the same anyway...   
  
Duo flew down the stairs.   
  
Duo: Got it!!! Lets go!!   
  
Quatre: Everyone ready?   
  
Heero: Hn....   
  
Wufei: Kisama...Why are we going anyway?!   
  
Trowa: ....   
  
Duo: Ready!   
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* Okay, I take that as a yes....Lets go!!   
  
No one moved. Quatre cleared his throat.    
  
Quatre: I said, LETS GO.   
  
Everyone walked out to the car.   
  
Duo: Heero, cant we get a new car? Instead of this old hummer,...   
  
Heero: don't complain, We get what the doctors give for missions.   
  
Duo: *mumbles* I wanna batman car...   
  
Heero: What?   
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Nothing..   
  
They all packed themselves in the car.   
  
Quatre: Duo is that your arm?   
  
Duo: I think so...   
  
Quatre: Here, put the keys in the ignition then.   
  
Duo pushed in the keys.   
  
(Crack)   
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* uh, I broke they key Quatre..   
  
Wufei: I cant feel my legs....BROKE THE KEYS?! Heero...Thats your arm, Grab my kitana!!   
  
Duo: Oh sh**    
  
Duo hotwired the car.  
  
They drove off quickly.   
  
****three hours later****   
  
Quatre: Wufei, put your foot on the brake, were here.   
  
Wufei:....Its not mine..   
  
Duo: Oi, not mine either!   
  
Heero: *monotone* Hn...Don't look at me..   
  
Trowa: ... ..   
  
Quatre: Well then, who's foot is that.   
  
Relena hopped out of the car.   
  
Relena: Heero, I'm going to follow you no matter where you go!   
  
Heero: Shit.   
  
Quatre: *sigh* Hello there Miss. Relena.  
  
Trowa: Aww damn, here we go...   
  
Everyone: WHAT!!!   
  
Trowa: I mean.. .... ..... .....   
  
Heero: Hn.....Duo.....Are you sure this is right...There should be a site where we can set up right here....   
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Of course! Maybe you have it upside down...   
  
Heero: No duo, I believe this is right, do you have something to tell us, Duo?   
  
Duo: Ok ok....I....I GOT THE WRONG MAP, I TOOK THE ONE FOR THE PARK DOWN TOWN.    
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*    
  
Wufei pulled out his kitana.   
  
Wufei: You better be lying....Otherwise my kitana will bring you to justice...   
  
Duo: Hey hey, remember, everybody nice, everybody nice!!   
  
Wufei: Grrr...   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo: I guess not...   
  
******45 minutes later******   
  
The gundam gang has been walking around with Duo tied to a pole for nearly an hour.   
  
Relena: Heero, were gonna die!   
  
Duo:*thought* Thats my line!.....Wish I could actually say something!   
  
Heero: Is there enough room on that pole for two?   
  
Quatre: Heero, be nice to miss. Relena.   
  
Heero:Hn...   
  
Quatre: Trowa did you bring the the camcorder?   
  
Trowa: ...   
  
Quatre: Good, because we might need it..   
  
Duos eyes widened.   
  
Relena: Whats that supposed to mean!! Quatre, your supposed to have hope!!   
  
Quatre: Duo, make room, your going to be having someone join you...   
  
Relena: OK, ok, i'll stop!!   
  
****3 hours later****   
  
Wufei: This isnt't going to work....We've been searching for the car forever...   
  
   
  
Duo: *pulls tape off of his mouth with teeth* Did you notice all those piles of stones Wufei?   
  
Wufei: Well, now that you open your big mouth.....There seems to be alot of em.   
  
Quatre: Trowa, start filming.   
  
Trowa: ..... .... ......... ..... ....   
  
Quatre: Just start filming, and no, were not gonna die.   
  
Trowa: .....*starts filming*   
  
Quatre: This is day one of gundam pilots camping trip gone bad we might not ma__   
  
Duo: Were on TV!!, Hi Hilde, Hi Sally!!!!   
  
Quatre: Okay, now, we've lost our car and, all of our supplies in it, right now Wufei and Heero are *trying* to make a tent...   
  
Relena: *grabs the camera* I just want everyone to know that, if I die KILL ANYONE HERE WHO SURVIVES.   
  
*******3 mins later*******   
  
Relena: Please take me off of this pole....   
  
Duo: Eh? Get used to it...   
  
Wufei was scraping a rock against his kitana over his sticks....*trying to start a fire*   
  
Quatre: Trowa, film the tent okay?   
  
Trowa: *Thought* Why would I film a piece of shit like that? ... .. ........   
  
Quatre: Just film it!!!   
  
Trowa: *secretly turns off camera and points it towards the tent*   
  
Wufei: Kisama......Heero, I dont think this is a tent at all....   
  
Heero: DUO, YOU DIDNT GIVE US DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE A TENT, THIS IS A MINI SPORTS BAR!!   
  
Duo: Duh, what else would I bring it for!!   
  
Quatre: *In a dark corner* I cant....I cant take this anymore!! MWAHAHAH, I WILL, I WILL SURVIVE!!   
  
Quatre ran off in the forest naked, all you could see was his pale cheeks disappearing into the bush.   
  
Quatre sat in front of a tree naked. He started to make markings on his face with mud, and making a strange crown out of beetles and some strange plant.   
  
Heero: Where'd Quatre run off to?   
  
Duo: Here untie me and i'll help look.   
  
Heero: How stupid do you think I am?   
  
Duo: Damn...   
  
Wufei: Its getting late, we'll have to look for him later....   
  
Trowa: *sounding concerned* .... .. ...... .. .......   
  
Relena: *mumbles*   
  
Duo: *Happy voice* Ohhh, Heeerooooo.   
  
Heero: Hn?   
  
Duo: The pole wont fit under the tent!   
  
Heero; Oh believe me....We'll make it fit.....Or you'll be sleeping outside...   
  
Duo: Damn...   
  
Quatre made a fire and started to dance around it. He screamed wildly.   
  
Crazy Quatre: I WILL SURVIVE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
Quatre snuck over to the tent silently. He began to put hand prints on the tent and giggled like a child.   
  
Relena: *lifts head up from pole* Heero, what's that?   
  
Heero: I'm not sure.   
  
Wufei: *picks up kitana* I'll go look, Trowa, you come with me, Heero.......You stay with Duo and Relena.   
  
Heero: I would rather go out there than to stay in here...   
  
Trowa and Wufei walked outside.   
  
Wufei: Quatre?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!   
  
Trowa started to film.   
  
Crazy Quatre: No, Dont film me!!!!   
  
Duo peeked out the side of the sportsbar/tent.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo: *screams* QUATRE, YOUR PEEING ON MY HENTAI MAGAZINE!!! NOOOOOOO!!  
  
Crazy Quatre: Mmm, EH!! *throws a stick at Duo and the camera*  
  
Duo: *ducks* Hey, watch it!!   
  
Trowa: .... ........... ............. .......!!!!!!!!!   
  
Trowa dropped the camera. Heero ran out side with Duo and Relena hopping on the pole.   
  
Heero: Quatre, you stop right there!! *he raised his gun*   
  
Too quickly for Heero to react....Quatre threw a stick at his gun. He recovered it....But by that time Quatre was bounding off into the trees.   
  
Duo: Where is he? *Ow* What was that for Heero?   
  
Heero: Wasn't me....(Even though I wish it was)....Quatre probably did it.   
  
There was rustling in the trees......seemed like he was everywhere, His strange giggle, childish, yet terrifying..   
  
Quatre: MWahaha!!   
  
Quatre jumped down and grabbed Wufei's kitana   
  
Wufei: Huh, Kisama!!! Bring back my Kitana!!   
  
Duo: Hey that rhymes....   
  
Wufei: Grrr...   
  
Duo: OKay, okay!!   
  
Relena: *un-attatches herself and runs off in the forest*   
  
Wufei: Kisama....More trouble...   
  
Heero: What do you mean trouble?....Leave er'...   
  
Quatre: *In plain view* HA, I have your Kitana, ooo, Wufei's not so big n bad anymore!! Mwaha!    
  
While jumping Quatre dropped the kitana and cut the branch.   
  
Quatre: Ahhh, eek. *His forehead touched the ground* He was hanging from a branch.   
  
Duo hopped off of the pole and ran over to Quatre with a stick.   
  
Duo: *smacks quatre* THAT WAS FOR MY MAGAZINE!!!!   
  
Quatre: Ow....My head...   
  
Trowa: .......*thinks* I can't believe I have all of this on tape......   
  
Wufei: *grabs kitana* Hmph...Justice has been served...   
  
Quatre: *hanging upside-down* Wheres Miss. Relena?   
  
Heero: *sweatdrop*   
  
Quatre: Heero.....Where's Relena?   
  
Heero: She ran off.   
  
Quatre: *still hanging* Oh well...   
  
Trowa: ..... ....... ...... ... .......   
  
Duo: Whats that Trowa, Timmy's in the well?   
  
Trowa: *sweatdrop*   
  
Quatre: Trowa said he hears something..   
  
Heero: *points toward the bushes* Over there.   
  
Wufei sliced the bushes down with his kitana.   
  
Everyone: YEAH!!   
  
The highway was in clear view, their car on the other side of the road.   
  
Meanwhile, Relena was still in the forest...   
  
Relena: Hello? Anyone here?   
  
She could see a grin in the ark.   
  
????: Hello.....Im the blair witch...   
  
Relena: Oh Heero...   
  
********to be continued******   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
